Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{12})(8^{-3}))^{11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 8^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((5^{12})(8^{-3}))^{11} = (5^{(12)(11)})(8^{(-3)(11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{12})(8^{-3}))^{11}} = 5^{132} \times 8^{-33}} $